List of universes in Chronicles of Illusion
Main universes *'The ''Chronicles of Illusion universe': The "default" universe, this represents the CoI series itself and accompanies all appearances of characters and locations that are thematically original to the series itself. Many original characters have been introduced here. *'The ''Mickey Mouse'' universe: One of Disney's primary franchises. The series follows the adventures of Mickey Mouse, and his friends, taking place in a world with anthropomorphic characters. *'The [[Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (universe)|''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit universe]]: A Mickey Mouse sub-series that follows the adventures of Mickey's brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. *'The [[Felix the Cat (universe)|''Felix the Cat universe]]: A cartoon series created by Pat Sullivan and Otto Messmer. The series follows the adventures of Felix the Cat. *'The [[Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (universe)|''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters universe]]: A Nickelodeon cartoon series that focuses on three young monsters — Ickis, Oblina and Krumm — who attend an institute for monsters under a city dump and learn to frighten humans. Many of the episodes revolve around them making it to the surface in order to perform "scares" as class assignments. *'The [[CatDog (universe)|''CatDog universe]]: A Nickelodeon cartoon series that follows the adventures of CatDog, a conjoined twin hybrid of a cat and dog with two heads (one at either end of its single body) and no tail or hind legs. The series depicts them as being as different as cats and dogs - Dog loves rock n' roll, Cat does not. Dog loves to chase garbage trucks, Cat does not. However, they are best friends. *'The ''Sailor Moon universe: A manga/anime series created by Naoko Takeuchi. It revolves around the reborn defenders of a kingdom that once spanned the Solar System and the evil forces that they battle. The major characters — the Sailor Senshi (literally "Sailor Soldiers"; called "Sailor Scouts" or "Guardians" in Western versions) — are teenage girls who can transform into heroines named for the Moon and planets. The use of "Sailor" comes from a style of girls' school uniform popular in Japan, the sērā fuku ("Sailor outfit"). *'The ''Astro Boy universe': A manga/anime series created by Osamu Tezuka. The story follows the adventures of a robot named Astro Boy and a selection of other characters along the way. *'The Jurassic Park universe': A movie series that centers on a disastrous attempt to create a theme park of cloned dinosaurs. *'The Dinosaur universe': A Disney movie that revolves around the life of an Iguanodon named Aladar who is taken from his nest as an egg and after a long and precarious flight via a Pteranodon, his egg lands on Lemur Island where he is adopted by the family of lemurs; consisting of Plio, her father Yar, and her son, Zini. *'The ''Max and Ruby'' universe: A book series created Rosemary Wells. It follows the everyday adventures of sibling bunnies—curious three-year-old Max and bossy seven-year-old Ruby, taking place in a world with anthropomorphic bunny rabbits. *'The ''DC universe: A universe that features DC's owned characters, such as Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, and Green Lantern. *'The [[StarKist (universe)|''StarKist universe]]: A series of StarKist Tuna commercials that focuses on Charlie the Tuna trying to get into StarKist, but is always rejected in the form of a note attached to a fish hook that says, "Sorry, Charlie." The reason given for the rejection was that StarKist was not looking for tuna with good taste but rather for tuna that tasted good. *'The [[Sonic the Hedgehog (universe)|''Sonic the Hedgehog universe]]: SEGA's primary franchise, and a longtime rival franchise to Nintendo's Mario in the years before SEGA became a software developer for Nintendo and other companies. It focuses on Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies' attempt to save the world from various threats, primarily the evil genius Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, the main antagonist of the series. Robotnik's aim is to rule the planet; to achieve this, he usually attempts to destroy Sonic and to acquire the powerful Chaos Emeralds. *'The [[ Mega Man (universe)|''Mega Man universe]]: One of CAPCOM's primary franchises. It follows the adventures of the robotic humanoid servant-turned-hero Mega Man as he saves the world by battling Dr. Wily's destructive robots. *'The [[Molly Ketty and Friends (universe)|''Molly Ketty and Friends universe]]: A web series created by MollyKetty on DeviantART. The series follows the adventures of Molly Ketty the Cat, and her friends, taking place in a world with anthropomorphic characters. Minor universes *'The ''Super Smash Bros. universe': A crossover fighting game series featuring characters from several different Nintendo franchises, including ''Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, and Pokémon, as well as a few third-party characters, such as Solid Snake from Konami's Metal Gear series, Sonic the Hedgehog from SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog series, and Mega Man from CAPCOM's Mega Man series. The Plain and Jungle locations from Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl makes an appearance in the CoI series.